onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cover Up
Sorry, Joe I really appreciate the effort you put into this page, Joe, but I don't think we should have it. "Cover Up" is not an official term in One Piece, and therefore falls outside what we should cover as a OP wiki. Just because it is interesting to note all of the cover ups in OP, it does not mean we must have a page for them all. Perhaps just take some of this content and work it into a blog? 03:29, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Then explain why we have a page called Clouds? Even if the term is not official, that does not mean we can't use it. It's a common word and it's known to everyone. Can this wiki be free enough to have pages like this? Joekido (talk) 03:33, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Cloud exists because there are differences between real-world clouds and clouds in the word of One Piece that we need to describe, because no outside source could describe them. They are an object that is markedly different in OP. "Cover up" is an idea/concept that is not unique to/in One Piece, and can still be understood as an idea/concept by reading outside sources. Also, "cloud" is something that has been written in One Piece in Japanese, and we can have a title that is not conjectural. Very few pages in Category:Conjecturally-Titled Articles should be able to escape deletion. So to answer your question of "Can this wiki be free enough to have pages like this?" I think honestly, the answer is no. 03:41, May 1, 2015 (UTC) The whole concept can be understood here. By that logic that we don't needs clouds because we can learn that from outside source Joekido (talk) 03:49, May 1, 2015 (UTC) WE have a clouds page because there are "clouds" that one can stand on in Skypeia. Obviously in the real world those don't exist so one would not know how they work. We have a page that describes how they work so that people can know how and why certain things happen. Had their been no difference to the real world that page wouldn't exist. ASL Pirates 05:15, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, JSD's right here. There are certain types of clouds in One Piece that can be stood upon and swam in, as well as iron-hard ones and so on, that simply aren't in the real world. Meanwhile, there's no special kind of cover-up present, nor is there a specific term used for it every time it crops up in the series, so...--Xilinoc (talk) 09:33, May 1, 2015 (UTC) It really sucks because I love the content of this article. Been a long time since I've just scrolled through a page top-to-bottom and read everything. But these guys are 100% right. I like JSD's idea of turning it into a blog. That's what I do to keep track of info that doesn't go on the wiki. 12:03, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, make it a blog or user subpage. Or maybe some of it could be implemented into World Government? 21:46, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Implementing it in the Word Government page is not needed since it's not all about the World Government, this is a trivial page and there is nothing wrong with that. This wiki needs pages like that and doing a blog of it is stupid. I would like it when you guys listen to me Joekido (talk) 22:09, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Why don't we make a refernece to it and connect it to some other page on wikipedia or something. ASL Pirates 22:26, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Like the majority of Joe's articles. This serves no purpose. 22:50, May 1, 2015 (UTC) It does serve a purpose. I think the problem is that every time I create a page, it became a habit for people to disagree with it and does not want pages like this at all. I think we need to change the policy to allow pages like this to stay Joekido (talk) 22:55, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Like I said before, I'm sorry it's worked out this way, and I don't mean any disrespect when I say any of this, but: Don't try to say we haven't listened you, because we've given much more discussion and thought to this than any other page you've made recently. I purposefully started this discussion right away so that the page would not be deleted right away when another admin saw it. People have read the page in detail, said that they like the content, but still think that it doesn't belong on the wiki. It's not about a pattern of bias against you, it's that people just don't think the pages you've made should be on the wiki. You keep making the same kinds of pages (ones that aren't in-universe for OP) and there's a bias against those, but no bias against you. It's not that we "aren't listening" to you, but that we listen, and we still end up disagreeing. We've got a clear majority in favor of this page's deletion already. At some point you need to respect the idea that the majority of people on the wiki just don't think the kinds of pages you want to make fit on our wiki, instead of continuously trying to make them and getting frustrated when they get deleted. You can ask for the rules to be changed, but based on this page and past experiences, I think it's safe to assume a forum like that would not end in your favor. So here's what we're gonna do here, there is a clear majority in favor of deleting this page. But I will give you a couple days to copy this page's content and either save it on your computer, or adapt and post it elsewhere on the wiki, then it will be deleted. I'll do that because even though it doesn't belong as an article, it is still a well-written page, and I'd hate to see you not use it somehow. 12:48, May 2, 2015 (UTC)